An American Tail: The Avenger's Endgame
''An American Tail: The Avenger's Endgame ''is an upcoming American superhero, co-produced by Steven Spielberg and Don Bluth film, Universal 1440 Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment and Marvel Studios and based on Avengers 4: Endgame (2019). Plot Using the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos, Warren T. Cat. and T.R. Chula. wiped out half of life on the cosmos. But by doing so, he begins the end of the universe. It's up to Fievel, Yasha, Tanya, Papa, Mama, Tiger, Miss Kitty and the Avengers to claim the Infinity Stones to undo the damage before all fall. But can Iron Man overcome the doubt and remorse, or would he endanger all? Characters * Fievel Mousekewitz - * Yasha Mousekewitz - * Tanya Mousekewitz - * Papa Mousekewitz - * Mama Mousekewitz - * Tiger - * Miss Kitty - * Warren T. Cat. - * T.R. Chula. - * Peter Parker/Spider-Man: A young Avenger who gained powers from a radioactive spider and chosen keeper for the Power-Stone. * Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman: Spider-Man's girlfriend * Steve Rogers/Captain America: The leader of the Avengers and keeper of the Space-Stone. A World War II veteran, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. * Tony Stark / Iron Man: The second-in-command and benefactor of the Avengers who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armorof his own making. Suffering from guilt due to how he'd been a pawn for Apocalypse which worsens when he learns of his dad's connection to Thanos and goes to redeem. * Thor: Third-in-command to the Avengers and heir to Asgard. * 1st Lieutenant Natasha Romanoth/Black Widow: A SHIELD-agent and fourth-in-command of the Avengers. * Captain Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel: An Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection, energy redirection, and flight. * Doctor Bruce Banner/The Hulk: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or stressed * Doctor Jane Foster: A medic and physcian as well as Thor's girlfriend and keeper of the Reality-Stone. * Dr. Stephen Strange: A former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident that led to a journey of healing, and became a Sorcerer Supreme and guardian to the Eye of Agamotto which contains the Time Stone as well as an Avenger. * Doctor Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man: A bio-chemist and mechanical engineer who invented Pym Particle to shrink and grow. * Doctor Janet Pym/Wasp: Hank's wife and assistant who uses Pym Particle. * The Vision: An android and Avenger created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron and the Mind Stone. * T'Challa / Black Panther: An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb and wears a panther-themed suit with vibranium for weapons and armour. * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch: Magneto's daughter and Avenger with psychic powers. The Vision's girlfriend. * Sam Wilson / Falcon: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers and former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack. * Peter Quill/Star-Lord: The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy as well as an honourary Avenger. * Gamora: Star Lord's girlfriend and second-in-command of the Guardians who was Thanos's pawn and orphan from a world he ended. * Rocket: A raccon-themed alien who's third-in-command of the Guardians. * Groot: A tree-themed alien who's a Guardian and Rocket's bud. * Draks: An alien warrior who;s a Guardian. * Adam Warlock: A genetically engineered Guardian and Keeper of the Soul Stone. * Quaser: An albino super-Kree who's a Guardian and Adam Warlock's girlfriend. * Galactus: The sole-surviver of a bygone species from a previous universe converted to a cosmic god who feeds on planet's energy to survive. An ally to the Avengers due to a life-debt he owes to Spider-Man, Spider-WOman, Mr. Fantastic, and Captain Marvel for rescuing him. * Norrin Radd/The Silver Surfer: Galactus's former herald and an Avenger with cosmic powers. * Shalla Ball/The Silver Surferess: Silver Surfer's fiancee and an Avenger with cosmic powers. * Wong: A Master of the Mystic Arts. * Shuri: T'Challa's younger sister * Ororue Monroe: An Avenger and T'Challa's queen. A mutant who can control the weather. * James Logan Howlett/Wolverine: An Avenger. A Canadian mutant who owns adamantium on bones including wrist claws and a healing factor. * Taneleer Tivan / The Collector: One of the Elders of the Universe, who is an obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species of all manner in the galaxy. * Thanos: An intergalactic despot from Titan who longs to collect the Infinity Stones in order to impose his will on all of reality, wanting to "re-balance the universe". * Ebony Maw: A lieutenant for Thanos. A capable psychic. * Cull Obsidian: A lieutenant for Thanos. Super-strong with armour. He wields a halberd. * Proxima Midnight: A lieutenant for Thanos. Super-strong and super-fast. She wields an electro-spear. * Convus Glaive: A lieutenant for Thanos. Super-strong and super-fast with super-senses. He wields a double0bladed lance. * Eitri: King of the Dwarves of Nidavellir. * M'Baku/The Man-Ape: Chief of the Wakandan Mountain-Tribe and an ally to the Black Panther. Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate violence, mild threat, scary scenes, injury detail, language. * Suggested Running Times: 181 Minutes (NTSC), 173 Minutes (PAL). Gallery Endgame.jpg|Avengers: Endgame Poster (without An American Tail) Black Panther.jpg|Black Panther Spider-Man Trailer Full.png|Spider-Man Captain Marvel.jpg|Captain Marvel Iron Man1.png|Iron Man Thor.jpg|Thor Hulk.png|Hulk Doctor Strange.jpg|Doctor Strange Mar-Vell.jpg|Mar-Vell Thanos.jpg|Thanos Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Heroes Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Don Bluth Category:Mice Category:An American Tail Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Marvel Movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science-Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Avengers Category:Heros Category:Characters